skippyshortsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ask Skippy 21 - Resolutions
"Ask Skippy #21 - Resolutions" is the 21st episode of Ask Skippy. Synopsis A user called sallyfred94 — to which Skippy wonders if sallyfred94 is a boy or a girl — has written to Skippy and he / she — Skippy says "it" since the gender is unknown — asks, "do you have any NEW YEARS resoutions!?". Skippy says he has a billion of them because he is not only the "most perfect thing God ever made" and says there is nothing about him that needs to change since he believes he is perfection; and so, he doesn't have any New Year's resolutions to make. He is interrupted by Finney coming in and shouts for Skippy to wait. When Skippy asks what he wants, Finney is shocked that Skippy does not have any New Year's resolutions. When Skippy asks if he can blame him, Finney tells him he thinks he has a few ideas for him for New Year's resolution. Skippy doesn't believe him, but Finney tells him to just listen and Skippy reluctantly does so. Firstly, Finney tells Skippy he can stop eating so much mustard and asks him if he thinks he can do that. But Skippy says that mustard is lovely and it should be on every single thing people eat, such as bagels, Twizzlers, and ice cream. Skippy says nothing should be without mustard and calls the New Year's resolution stupid. Secondly, Finney asks to try another one and tells Skippy he could stop stealing candy for babies. Skippy asks him if he is kidding him since he thinks it is so fun. He tells the boys and girls that he is not kidding them and to go out right now and try it, and that they should try stealing candy from a baby if they haven't. He then asks what babies are doing with candy anyway since they are too young and he says to ask their dentist. Skippy asks Finney what is next and he tells Skippy there is just one more. Getting a bit nervous, Finney cannot bring himself to ask Skippy the last question. Skippy is getting angry and impatient with Finney and orders him to spit it out and loudly asks what he wants to say. Finally, Finney asks Skippy if he could stop electrocuting people with his horrible electricity-shocking powers. Shocked by this, Skippy cannot believe Finney just asked him to stop and immediately says no. He then electrocutes Finney as he screams in pain and whilst Skippy screams in anguish, making him explode. He says it was a stupid question and tells sallyfred94 that he / she deserves to be electrocuted, too. He tells sallyfred that he / she knows he is perfect and that he / she should know from the start. Skippy tells sallyfred that he / she is about to meet electrocution and die. He proceeds to electrocute the screen at sallyfred94 while screaming in anguish, thus making it explode. Skippy then shouts, "STUPID!". The scene cuts to a montage reading, "HAPPY NEWYEAR!". Gallery Ask Skippy Resolutions.jpg Category:Season 2009 Category:Videos Category:Episodes Category:Ask Skippy Episodes